


Fire to My Ice

by TheProudPrincess



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Cute Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance, alright that's enough tags lol, and a, decent amount aljskdfh, there's kissing, this is my first teen and up fic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProudPrincess/pseuds/TheProudPrincess
Summary: During a late night songwriting session, Luke opens up to Julie about being a ghost.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	Fire to My Ice

**Author's Note:**

> hello everybody, what's up party people?!
> 
> told you that you'd see more of me! Finished school FOREVER so now I'll have more time to write for a little bi! Expect some more juke from me lol 
> 
> just a lil' warning that this does get a little steamy, but nothing past that
> 
> Tell me what you think! xx

Julie and Luke are sitting on Julie's bed one night. They use the songwriting as an excuse to be separated from the rest of the band, but both of them know that they're lying to themselves. They both know that they’re being selfish; wanting to soften the ache from gravity pulling at their heartstrings telling them to orbit around another. 

As Luke is writing something down, he struggles with finishing the lyric. He doesn’t even have to say anything for Julie to know that he’ll be handing over the songbook to her. And she’s right of course, except she didn’t expect their hands to accidentally brush over one another as the pen is being passed over as if they were at a coronation; Julie accepting the right to royalty. 

And then Luke is looking at her like that night in the kitchen; the look that is so engraved in Julie's mind. 

She had never noticed before though that Luke's hands were cold. Whenever Julie was around Luke or any of the guys, she felt a slight chill, she thought that it was just because of the being a ghost thing. But she never really thought about if Luke himself was warm. She guessed it was just because she expected their bodies to act human since they look human. 

"your hands are cold" she pointed out to him, nice one Julie he already knows that. He pulls back his hand, he didn't really want to, but he had forgotten to move it before and he couldn’t get a read on Julie’s facial expression. He stutters a bit, trying to find the words because how do you respond that when you're a ghost? 

"oh yeah uh sorry," Luke found himself apologizing on instinct. 

"no, don't be sorry. I just...i guess i didnt expect it. Does it bother you? The cold?" Julie questions hesitantly. She was always a bit worried about overstepping with the guys and asking them about what it was like to be a ghost. She tried not to do it too often, but sometimes Julie's curiosity got the better of her.

Luke looks at her with the bitten back smile, the one she adores yet hates at the same time because it's not as bright as his full blown smile. He shakes his head.

"no...well not all the time. Sometimes i forget about being a ghost but then other times it just...something happens and it's kinda like a slap in the face? Or getting hit by a truck? The realization that I’m...dead....it just hits. It’s worse at night usually. I think it’s the quiet because it’s in that quietness that I get hyperaware of the fact that i can't sleep to shut off my mind or eat food because I’m hungry or...or feel warm again..." Luke trails off, visibly swallowing back any discomfort from the topic. 

She never realized it before Luke, but whenever she notices someone in discomfort her instinct is to hold them. To be there for him. She didn't notice before him though because it was never as strong of an urge as it is when she's around him. As much as she wants to hold him, she's unsure of acting on that feeling with Luke because things between them were just so-not normal. And not only that, but he wasn't always tangible. They still haven't gotten that figured out quite yet.

But, this time, she doesn't hesitate, because in all honesty, her fingers have been itching to touch his ever since he passed over the pen. Now she has an excuse though to cover her hands with his so she does. 

Luke looks down at her, his jaw slightly dropping down. He had never met someone so full of love before he met Julie. Sure, his parents had loved him. Alex and Reggie--they loved him. But it wasn't the same as Julie's love. He couldn't pinpoint it. Maybe it's because of what he saw when she passed through him in the kitchen. Or maybe it's just becuase that's the kind of person she is. Or maybe it's because of times like these when she literally makes him melt from the warmness of her heart.

"but the times I forget....they only happen when I'm around you".

Julie looks at Luke, her mouth going dry as all english words slip away fom her brain. Her body begins to slowly inch closer and closer to Luke without her permission, but she doesn't fight it. The ache of that gravity tugging at their heartstrings was too strong for Julie to do anything about it anyway. So, she lets it go where it wants to go; towards Luke. And somewhere in that process, Julie notices Luke doing the same. The gravity pulling them together gets stronger and stronger, so much so that it feels like it's going to snap. 

And then it does. 

Julie's lips meet Luke's and that ache that was there before melts away. The kiss is hesitant. Both unsure of many things. But, within seconds, Luke is grabbing onto Julie's waist and pulling her even closer to him, so close that she's practically on his lap. Feeling like she might float away into outer space, Julie lets her hands move to Luke's shoulders. They don't stay there for long; wanting to explore this new territory that was so unfamiliar to Julie. She grabs onto his hair and Luke bites down on her lip softly. She sqeaks at the sudden movement, but doesn't pull away. The kiss gets deeper. Both of them needing more; Julie getting breathless. She feels his cold air against her lips turning into warm air and she smiles into the kiss. 

Luke really meant it when he said the only time he forgets he's a ghost is around Julie. That's not just because Julie makes him feel like a better person or because she makes him laugh or because she's all he can think about. No. It's because Julie is the only one that makes him feel warm. She's the only one that makes him feel like he has a heart beat again; like he has a breath again. He can almost feel it radiating off of her lips on his. And he never wanted that feeling to stop. 

Luke lived for the rush when he was alive. But, he never imagined a rush quite like this.


End file.
